El ingrediente secreto
by Nyu-enaiviV
Summary: Porque, después de todo, sí hay un ingrediente secreto.
**HOLA! Sigo viva, lo siento en verdad lo siento. Soy una muy mala persona. No he actualizado en dos meses. Pero eso ya no importa. Ya vieron KFP3 ¿qué tal? A mí me encantó, aunque sí esperaba un poco más de acción y TiPo T.T pero sigo insistiendo que me encantó. Espero que haya cuatro jeje.**

 **Bien ya empiezo con el fic. Aclaro esto es un Oneshot, el primero que hago. En verdad espero les guste. También aclaró que una pequeña parte del fic hace referencia a algo que dijo Ping en KFP3. Disfrútenlo y comenten.**

 **Editado (2018): Hola, este one show solo tiene unas ligeras mejoras y correcciones en cuanto a ortografía, pero creí conveniente el actualizarlo en este día. Espero disfruten de este pequeño fic, como yo de escribirlo.**

* * *

En el restaurante de fideos del señor Ping, el dueño del negocio estaba barriendo el interior de su cocina y a su lado había un pequeño panda; quien trataba de alcanzar los platos y los relucientes utensilios que utilizaba el ganso.

—No, Po. —le detuvo Ping. —No debes tocar eso. —lo cargó, aunque más bien parecía que lo arrastraba, hasta un cojín que él había comprado para el nuevo miembro de su familia.

El pequeño hizo unos cuantos gemidos de quejas, era más que evidente que él quería estar con el ganso.

Definitivamente el que su hijo comenzara a caminar en dos patas le traía muchos inconvenientes, debido a los problemas de coordinación que todo infante pasaba en esa etapa de su vida; sin embargo, estos no eran nada comparados con la alegría que le daba al ver aquel niño sonreír.

—Sólo espera a que la sopa esté lista y te doy un poco. —frotó su ala en la cabeza del panda. —No va a ser mucho tiempo, Po.

El ganso prosiguió a cortar sus vegetales con la calma y rapidez de siempre, pero ésta no duró lo suficiente. Su hijo ahora estaba comiendo un banco que estaba a un costado del menor.

—¡No, Po! —trató de separarlo del mueble. —No puedo creerlo. Era el último que quedaba. —se quejaba. —Además de que eran importados... Y qué la persona que los hizo ya no se encuentra aquí... —suspiró con un poco de pesar y tristeza.

El pequeño Po reía con inocencia mientras masticaba la pata del mueble en cuestión. Pero esa alegría se tornó en un gesto afligido al ver la expresión del ganso, por lo que se acercó a él con el fin de reconfortarlo, tallando su cabeza en el vientre de su ahora padre.

—Es imposible enojarse contigo, hijo. —sonrió al ver la reacción de Po.

—Disculpe, señor Ping. —interrumpió un cerdo. —He traído lo que encargó.

—Buenos días, señor Wuk. Perfecto. No sabe cuánto me alegra escuchar eso.

—No lo sé, pero hay algo que no comprendo. Usted puede volar, ¿para qué quiere una escalera?

—Es muy simple, es sólo para prevenir un accidente.

—Pero usted siempre ha volado para limpiar su tejado, y para muchas otras más.

—No lo digo por mí, me refiero a él. —Ping miró hacia Po. —Mi hijo está comenzando a caminar y con ello empieza a hacer lo que los demás hacen. —rió ligeramente. —Hace dos días, estábamos en la entrada del valle vio a un castor que estaba mordiendo una rama, y desde ese entonces mis muebles no dejan de ser mordidos; inclusive ya no tengo los de bambú.

—¿En serio quiere quedárselo? El orfanato de Bao Gu está cerca del...

—No se moleste. —respondió rápidamente. —He tomado una decisión. Pero la razón por la cual pedí la escalera, es porqué las veces que he volado, él ha querido volar.

—Bien. Pero no creo que sea algo muy grave.

—Lo es cuando Po se quiere aventar de las escaleras para seguirme.

—De acuerdo. He dejado la escalera afuera del negocio. Que tenga buen día, señor Ping.

—Igualmente. —sacó unas monedas y le dio un plato de fideos. —Aquí tiene, por traerla hasta acá. Gracias por su trabajo.

—No fue nada. —salió del restaurante. —"Ese niño vaya que ha mejorado al señor Ping. Hasta su sopa sabe mejor que antes." —pensó al saborear la comida.

De nuevo en la cocina.

—Bien, Po. —sirvió un plato. —Te voy a dar algo que nunca podrá ser igualado en sabor. Mi sopa de ingrediente secreto. —tomó unos palillos, cogió unos fideos, los sopló y los dirigió a la boca del panda. —Mi padre me dijo que el ingrediente secreto era nada, que sólo bastaba con pensar en que fuese especial... pero ¿sabes? Yo digo que estaba en un error. — siguió alimentando a Po. —¿Por qué digo eso? Es porqué la sopa nunca supo tan bien antes de que tú llegaras. Y digo que no soy el único que cree eso. Lo puedo asegurar.

—Papá. —pronunció él.

—Sí, Po. —sonrió el ganso de una forma que nunca creyó que sonreiría en su vida. —Gracias por decirme cuál es el ingrediente secreto. Una familia...

* * *

 **Bien, disculpen por no estar es que me robaron el teléfono donde tenía los capítulos. Ya tenía hasta el siete, ¡¿por qué?! Pero ya casi acabó el quinto cap. O sea que no se preocupen que el martes actualizo Cambios. Lo juro, o si no que no haya KFP4**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este Oneshot. Y si les gusto comenten, me gustaría saber qué piensan. Nos leemos luego. n.n**

 **Editado (2018): Ya sé que no he actualizado los otros fics, pero se han presentado inconvenientes más haya de mi control, por lo que espero pronto cumplir con lo prometido, aún no sé me olvida que tengo un especial pendiente en ambos fics. Disculpen la espera que le estoy ocasionando. Gracias por leer mis fics. Nos leemos luego**


End file.
